The Best Thing
by Chijou
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Heero gets in an accident and ends up in Duo's care afterwards. Duo P.O.V 21 (so far) future yaoi.


Disclaimer- I wish I could say I owned them, but I don't, and I do not claim any ownership over them at all. Just my ideas. Steal my ideas and I'll go mace happy on you. ^_^  
  
Warning- angst, Duo P.O.V, future yaoi, right now 2+1 references, maybe some bad language, can never be too sure.  
  
C- yes, it's true, I have finally returned to the fan fiction world. I am home again. I don't think anyone missed me, or if you did, you probably don't recognize me under this name. Sorry, I don't remember my other one I had for a while, cannot help you there.  
  
Anyway, Hopefully you like it, I plan on continuing this one until it is over. Which will be a first for me.  
  
- The Best Thing-  
  
I could not believe my ears, I just couldn't it was impossible, this could not be happening. I drop the phone back into its cradle ad press my fingers against my eyes. I just got off the phone with Quatre, turns out he did not have good news to tell me.  
  
Today marked the fourth month of peace. Today, well, today sucks. Today should be a happy day, it really should. We fought to obtain this peace; we lost, or in our case lost more of, our innocence to get peace for these people.  
  
Now this.  
  
Quatre called today to tell me that.. That.. That Heero is in the hospital.  
  
As is turns out he was on the way to my house when he got hit head on by a speeding truck. Quatre says that the people who witnessed say that Heero's car swerved, he saw the on coming car, but he was not fast enough this time.  
  
I hop onto my bike, scooter, thing [1] and drive off to the hospital, upon arriving there I quickly rush up to the room where Heero is supposed to be.  
  
I burst into the room and I am immediately faced with Quatre's aquamarine orbs, he's been crying. I don't like the look of that.  
  
"How is he?" I am panting, I know it, I ran here, what can I say? I am worried. "Is he..:" I pause "Is he.." I can't bring myself to say it, because maybe if I say it, it might be true. ".Dead?"  
  
"No" Quatre's reply is blunt, but it calms me a little. I sink down into a chair that somehow appeared behind me.  
  
"They think there might be some brain damage, and since he had been bleeding pretty badly from the head, he might slip into a coma." Trowa states as he places a hand on my shoulder. I shudder suddenly very cold, Heero can't slip into a coma, he just can't.  
  
"I understand" I still am having trouble digesting everything, but I understand the situation, I don't want to, but I do.  
  
Quatre hands me a handkerchief and I realize that I have been sobbing. I slide my eyes over to Heero's still form, I haven't looked at him since I got into the room, I scoot my chair closer to his bed.  
  
I stare at the still form on the bed Heero seems so. dead. It's scary looking at him, he looks so fragile, as if the slightest touch would shatter him and he would be gone from all of us forever. I feel more tears spring into my eyes as I think this.  
  
I gently take his bandaged hand in mine and I sit there for what could have been hours, but I have no idea, I am just thinking, and hoping, and wishing. He's been through so much it would just be so unfair if he were to die this way. I realize that the other three have left me alone with him I am glad for this I couldn't speak now.  
  
I bring a hand up to my eyes and wipe away my tears, come on Heero, wake up, please.  
  
I need him to wake up, I need to see his shimmering cobalt orbs starring at me, I need to hear his voice. Come on Heero, don't slip into a coma, I need you.  
  
Please Heero, I. I love you. Don't leave me, not yet, not after all this, not before I can tell you.  
  
Hang on. Please Heero, hang on.  
  
Continued -  
  
[1] - Think of the Akira bikes. If you haven't read or seen Akira, where have you been? No, seriously, I cannot describe it, go look for a picture on Google or something, sorry I am not more help there. 


End file.
